Talves, era demasiado Tarde
by Uchihita1427
Summary: En medio del desierto, lo mejor era pensar en lo mierda que habia sido con todos, claro, ¿Porque se sentia especialmente mal con esa "Molestia"? (Consignia del dia 2 SS MONTH) Spoiler, al tiempo del manga.


Lo tomo desprevenido, y de un momento a otro estaba adentrándose a aquella abertura negra. Sintió el golpe al caer en una superficie arenosa, abrió los ojos. ¡¿Dónde estoy…?!

Un… _¿Desierto?_

Si, no había duda, _¿Otra dimensión?_ Probablemente. Kaguya lo había dirigido a otra dimensión para alejarlo de Naruto, pues sabía que separados el poder de Hagoromo para sellarla, estaría incompleto. Escaneó de nuevo el lugar, su vista solo podía notar dunas y solo dunas, no parecía haber nada cercano. Resoplo. Se levantó de donde se encontraba y trato de buscar el portal que conectaba las dimensiones, allí estaba, pero se cerraba rápidamente, lo observo quedarse abierto por un segundo para luego cerrarse del todo.

_Mierda._

…

No tenía salida, ya no sabía qué hacer para lograr salir, estaba agotado y, hasta ahora, no sabía siquiera si las dimensiones a las que Kaguya los enviaba eran habitadas o no, probablemente estaba hay varado, y solo.

_Solo… De nuevo._

Movió la cabeza bruscamente, como si de esa manera los pensamientos pudieran irse flotando, pero no, se maldijo internamente a la idea de tener que quedarse en ese lugar el resto de su vida. Era un tanto exagerado, si. Pero de alguna manera no lograba evitar pensarlo. Entonces se maldijo de nuevo, pues sabía que había (De cierta forma) desperdiciado toda su vida. Todo el tiempo estuvo pensando en la venganza de su clan, en matar a Itachi, y cuando lo había conseguido, se había aferrado a la idea de destruir Konoha, había recapacitado (_Tal vez) _y había llegado a la guerra para luchar a su favor. Rio sin humor. _Los Uchihas sí que aman. ¿No?_Pensar que el amor hacia su clan lo había llevado a tanto. Había hecho tantas cosas de las que tal vez, se arrepentía un poco. Y se dio cuenta.

_Ya era muy tarde._

Sí que lo era… Existía la posibilidad de no volver jamás, y el no volver significaría dejar muchas cosas. Y por cosas ignoraba completamente lo material (Pues eso ya no tenía casi nada) Se refería a los lazos, los lazos creados por el equipo 7, para ser específicos. No lo admitiría, jamás admitiría que pensaba en ellos en casi todo momento. A pesar de intentar romper dichos lazos, simplemente no podía hacerlo, le era imposible. También se arrepintió. Con todo lo que había pasado, no había logrado mantener al clan Uchiha con vida, si el desaparecía ahí mismo, nadie recordaría el clan, y si lo hacían, apostaba que no sería algo lindo de escuchar. Había perdido tanto el tiempo, ahora _era demasiado Tarde._

Era demasiado tarde para decir lo que en verdad pensaba, no lo que quería que pensaran de el, no tendría tiempo de ser el verdadero Sasuke Uchiha. No podría ya, decir sus sentimientos.

_Porque si. Aun los tenía._

Como había dicho, los sentimientos por el equipo 7 seguían intactos, y fortalecidos, pues los había vuelto a ver, habían trabajado en equipo de nuevo, le hacía recordar buenos tiempos… Tiempos en los que creyó ser feliz de nuevo. Pero no debía olvidar algo. Estaban en guerra. Podría pensar en el equipo 7 luego, podría estar evadiendo muchos temas al respecto pero… Había algo de lo que al parecer se arrepentía en especial.

_Lo mierda que había sido con todos._

Pensó en todos, la imagen de Sakura se formó en su cabeza, y se preguntó ¿Por qué ella? Había sido peor con otras personas, admitía que Karin debería de odiarlo, pero ¿Por qué solo se arrepentía de cómo había sido para Sakura? Quizás el hecho de haberla dejada abandonada en aquella banca a mitad de la noche lo había marcado, o el hecho de no poder reprimir las ganas de llamarla solo con verla, se maldecía tantas veces en las que no pudo simplemente ignorar su existencia, dejarla pasar, y enfrascarse en otras cosas, pero ella estaba ahí y de alguna forma deseaba que notara que el también. Ja, ridículo. Pero tenía razón en algo, era ya muy tarde para… ¿Para que era muy tarde? ¿Para seguir diciéndole _molestia_? No lo creo, el sabia porque pensaba en ella, pero tenía miedo, miedo a abrir su corazón para luego ser aplastado de cualquier forma. Ya lo había vivido con el amor hacia su clan y no quería ninguna experiencia similar. No podría con ella.

Intentó alejar el tema de Sakura, no podía pensar en ella, estaba en medio de la nada, con el calor que empezaba a oscurecer su piel tan pálida, había olvidado conde estaba, el calor era infernal y lo hacía sudar rápidamente, las gotas de sudor caían y se perdían entre la arena. Sintió la presencia de Naruto, el no era del tipo sensorial, pero podía sentirlo, aunque fue solo un segundo, corrió hacia ese lugar, mas no encontró nada.

No lo había imaginado, el chakra de Naruto había estado ahí. Se quedó varado, pues sabía que si había estado, volvería a aparecer en cualquier momento. Esperó.

_Y esperó._

Y nadie aparecía. Volvió a pensar en cualquier cosa _"¡Sasuke-kun!"_ se descubrió pensando, obviamente, se llamó estúpido por recordar algo tan inmaduro y ciertamente molesto.

-¡Sasuke-kun! -¿Es que su cabeza comenzaba a delirar recordando esa tonta frase? Pero, esta vez no había sido su cabeza, sonaba tan cercano, giro en dirección al grito y vio la abertura de lo que parecía ser un Kamui, la imagen de Sakura, cansada y descuidada fue lo que logro ver en la distancia, su rostro se veía exhausto y hacia todo su esfuerzo para mandar chakra a Obito ubicado en sus pies. Una sonrisa invisible apareció en sus labios y corrió hacia la abertura, pero comenzó a cerrarse, observo el cambio que dio la pelirrosa y la escucho gritar.

-_¡SHANNAROUUUUU! _–El último grito que dio antes de aparentemente dar todas sus fuerzas, el portal se abrió un poco, pero fue por muy poco tiempo, Sasuke no podría llegar a la distancia que se encontraba, y al diámetro del portal tampoco podría atravesarlo. El tiempo se detuvo, y todo lo pensó en un segundo, Sakura perdiendo las fuerzas y a punto de desplomarse al suelo. Miro a su alrededor que podría utilizar, alguna solución, ella estaba justo en frente de el, a punto de caer inconsciente. _Vamos Sasuke, piensa_. El chaleco a cierta distancia a diagonal de los pies de la chica llamo su atención y concentrándose un poco en el, sintió su cuerpo dejar la tierra por unos milisegundos, para aparecer justo en la posición de dicho chaleco, observo a Sakura que ahora si empezaba a perder el conocimiento y acorto la distancia colocándose a su otro lado, sujetándola para que no cayera al suelo. Miro su rostro sucio y agotado, el esfuerzo que había hecho era notable, sus labios agrietados y mejillas sucias, las gotas de sudor rodaban por toda su cara y se perdían en el cuello de tortuga que tenía puesto, miro los ojos jade fijamente, y ella le devolvió el gesto, jade y sharingan se mezclaron por un momento, la intensidad de las miradas era palpable, y de alguna forma logro entender que demostraba esa mirada.

"_Gracias… Sasuke-kun"_

-¿Cómo es que…? –La voz de Obito lo saco de sus pensamientos, recordando que el estaba en ese lugar.

-Esa es mi habilidad. Puedo intercambiar lugares , apareciendo en una dimensión lejos de mi… aun que tiene un límite en cuanto a que tan lejos… -Informo a ambos, luego miro de nuevo a Sakura. –Pero gracias a ti, lo logre. –La chica abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendida. Y el imito el gesto. ¿De dónde salía eso?

_¿Era demasiado tarde?_

-Gracias… Por… –Susurro para que solo ella escuchara, en esta ocasión no disimulo la sorpresa, y como si nada ocurriera, Sasuke coloco su brazo en el hombre de Obito, y aun con Sakura en brazos, les dio un poco de chakra, pues en el estado en el que estaban no podrían seguir por si solos. Sakura con un poco más de fuerzas, apretó ligeramente parte de su camisa.

-Así está bien… Sasuke-kun. –Dijo con una ligera sonrisa manteniendo el contacto visual. Si seguía dándoles chakra, el no tendría para luchar con Kaguya, y eso seria obviamente el fin. El la estrecho suavemente antes de dejarla ir, notándolo, antes de soltarse discretamente se apretó contra su pecho. La diferencia de tamaños no era mucha en realidad, pero el atino a compartirle un pequeño abrazo. Aunque en realidad solo fue un ligero "Apretón" y no duro casi nada, ahí estaba, estaban los sentimientos, tantas cosas que decir, tantas cosas que mostrar, parecían haberse trasmitido en ese momento, pues ellos no necesitan hablar, con una mirada, o acción, todo parecía estar mucho mas claro.

-Por estar _conmigo,_ Gracias… -Dijo sinceramente al momento de separarse, los ojos jade se cristalizaron y asintió lentamente.

-¿Qué… Que pasara cuando esta guerra termine…? –Pregunto en voz baja cuando se preparaban para abrir de nuevo el portal, Sasuke no dijo nada, observo el portal abrirse, y antes de atravesarlo la miro.

-No lo se… Pero definitivamente, aun no es tarde.

-¿Para que? –Pregunto atravesando el portal junto a Obito (Quien se mantenía alejado al tema)

-Para todo, Sakura.

MIIIIINI MINI MINI APORTEEEE. Uchihita no a muerto mujeres/hombres de Jashin. :3.

Ya se, me diran cosas tipo "Pero Uchihita, la consignia "Late" paso hace mas tiempo que el capitulo sobre el rostro de Kakashi" Pues si, soy lenta, okey? XD Okno, había olvidado este Drabble que había comenzado para esa fecha, y hoy lo saque de la carpeta empolvada y lo decidi terminar :3 Saluditos ojala les aya gustado :3

REVIEW Y CHOCOLATES.


End file.
